Finding One Of Their Own
by Nireena26
Summary: Stumbling upon an Autobot that landed on Earth long ago before they did will lead to fighting more than just the Decepticons...
1. Summary

So, this is probably one of the greatest challenges I've decided to take on: writing a Transformers Animated fanfic. But I have taken on the challenge, doing a rewrite, and here is the beginning of my first T:A adventure starring my very own oc, Lightningray. Please, enjoy the summary.

* * *

><p>As the Autobots continue their experiences on Earth, they soon discover that they weren't the first Cybertronians to arrive on the planet...<p>

After falling to Earth due to an unexpected spacebridge crossing, a strange Decepticon plots to reform his fallen army in the name of Megatron, or for something much deeper...

A young man and his best friend, a motorcycle that is more than what they both know, is horribly tangled up in something that will ultimately destroy him and the one he loves most...

* * *

><p>Okay, so short plot, I know, but this will be made up for a nice, long first chapter, and trust me, it is long (almost five pages when I rewrote it). See you next time!<p> 


	2. Everything Working in Sequence

Okay, first chapter of my new Transformers:Animated fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed the summary, but here's where it all begins for our team of heroes getting themselves into a dark force possibly even more evil than Megatron himself. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Tranformers: Animated. Just my fancharacters and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Animated<p>

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 1 – Everything Working in Sequence

One day in Detroit, Michigan, the robot-manufacturing capital of the world and home to its heroes the Autobots-Optimus Prime the leader, Rachet the medibot, Prowl the ninja-bot, and Bumblebee and Bulkhead the repair bots, were routinely monitoring the city and outer space for andy criminal and/or Decepticon activity when an alarm sounded form the sensor that was watching for any off-world intrusion or invasion. Bumblebee, being the closest to the monitor connected to the sensor, quickly analyzed the information coming in, then called out, "Hey, bossbot! We've got a unknown ship coming in fast and it's heading for straight for downtown Detroit!"

The team leader, hearing the yellow minibot call out the reason for the alarm, came up from behind and studied the monitor for himself for a klick, then confirmed, "That ship is comin in way too fast to try to divert it from innocet civilians. By the time we would have laid out a course of action, it would've already crash landed into that area of the city. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Instantly, all five mechs were transformed into their vehicles modes and driving out of the factory at top speed with sirens blazing, heading straight for downtown Detroit before the unidentified vessel could.

* * *

><p>A lone, small command ship with an unusally shaped Decepticon symbol imprinted on it drifted alone in space, with no means of power whatsoever, somehow managed to make its way over to a nearby spacebridge that looked like it was on its last legs and mysteriously, as if something or someone commanded it to, powered up, pulled the ship in, and transported it with the looks of no set of directions in mind. On the other side, the blue orb of the bridge opened up on the outskirts of Earth's orbit, the ship being pulled out and dragged out by the gravitational pull of the planet, precariously sending it through the atmosphere and right into the middle of downtown Detroit, where just a few minutes later, crash-landed in almost the direct center of the area.<p>

* * *

><p>A young man named Moisar Crysolis was taking his usual drive around downtown Detroit on his motorcycle, in which he considered his best friend and his entire life ever since finding her in in a salvage yard looking almost brand-new a few years back. How long it was there in that good of a condition was way beyond him, but he managed to get her for his own all the same. After getting her home and checking it over to make sure everything was okay, which it looked like it due to the fact the machinery was way out of his league for him to decipher, but he loved it just for its uniquness from all the other ordinary bikes he had seen throughout his youth. Either way, it became the greatest joy in his life and always went somewheres on his girl and his girl alone. Now, in the present, as he drove into the central part of downtown Detroit, a giant spaceship like he had never seen before, of course he had never seen one in his entire life, crashed into the street a few yards ahead, causing him to veer and topple over, bike and all, sending him skidding across the pavement a few feet away from his ride. After lying where he stopped for a few minutes, he slowly leaned up and shook his head clear and rubbed his neck, sore from the tumble. After getting up and stretching himself out, he went over and checked his bike out to make sure that it wasn't damaged too much, then slowly approached the wreckage of the ship, the feeling of something evil seeping out, telling him to turn away but come closer at the same time. As he got closer and closer, he could have sworn that something like a shadow or at least a dark shape escape the ruins and into the darkness of a nearby alley.<p>

Still staring at the spot in which the shadow-like creature escaped to and ot paying attention, the sound of sirens broke his concentration. He looked in the direction of where they were coming from, and saw the police, ambulance, and the Autobots heading his way. Standing where he was, it was only a few seconds before everybody showed up at once. The cops quickly set up barriers to block passerbys and various newscrews that began showing up around the area to cover the story, the EMTs quickly setting up gurneys and medical stations in case somebody needed immediate medical attention or rused to the hospital, and the Autobots quickly transforming into their alt modes and inspecting the ship's wreckage. Throughout all the hustle and bustle, Captain Fanzone was barking out orders through his megaphone when he finally noticed Moisar standing near the wreckage.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?," the policeman asked the young man, almost through the megaphone but the sound-amplifying device shorted out once again, causing Fanzone to slam it down on the ground and ask in a tone that plainly said that he had better things to do than deal with the kid.

"I was riding on my motorcycle and I was coming up this way on the street when the ship crashed into it and threw me off my bike," Moisar answered, ignoring the tone the best he could so that he wouldn't get mad at the police officer and get in trouble.

"Is that so?," Fanzone interrogated, skeptical of the story. "And, uh, where's your motorcycle, exactly?"

"Right over...there," the young man directed, a little startled when he saw Rachet examining his apparently for signs of damage or something else altogether.

"Oh, alright, then," he captain replied, brushing the matter off his conerns. "Go get yourself checked out by the EMTs in case you're hurt in any way and get out of here and out of the way."

Trying ever his hardest to hold in his anger in, Moisar glared with slitted eyes when Fanzone had his back turned for a few seconds, then turned away and headed over to Rachet and his bike, who was giving the machine an extensive examination, and said, "I've already checked her out after I crashed, but thanks for the in-depth look-over."

The aged medibot, who had seen much over the eons, looked up at the young organic standing before him, had heard the explanation and replied, getting up at the same time, "Just be sure to be more careful next time. It's not every solar cycle that you're almost crushed by a falling spaceship."

Lifting his bike up onto its standing position, Moisar got on, started the motor, and said, "Well, thanks for the second look-over anyways. Good luck with the investigation and all, and maybe we'll meet under unusual circumstances again."

With that, he revved engine, turned back the throttle and take off, leaving a bewildered Rachet in the dust, Optimus coming up behind, inquired, "Don't mind me asking, but why were you examining that motorcycle?"

"I really have no idea," the medi-bot replied, staring at both organic and machine disappear in the distance. "But I do have an idea about something. It's machinery is the same as our. In other words, that bike is a bot. A Cybertronian."

"Cybertronian?," the Autobot leader reeled, almost shocked out of his processor. "How in Primus did an Autobot end up on this planet without anybot knowing?"

"I don't know!," Rachet snapped, then recountered when he had an idea. "But maybe the Cybertron Intelligence does. If I can access the missing bot files, I think I can compile a list that match the details of the motorcycle."

After considering what the seasoned bot told him, Optimus thought for a few klicks, then replied, "Alright. As soon as we back to the base, get right on it. I think we may have stumbled onto something besides this crash. For now, I'll have Bulkhead and Bumblebee stay here and investigate and report in if they find anything important and have Prowl come back with us."

With a confirming nod from Rachet, the youngbot leader told the other bots of the new line of action then with the ninja-bot and medibot in their vehicle modes, rolled out and back home to search for a lost Autobot, who at that very moment was rolling along the Detroit streets, her still-beating spark pulsing more and more as her dormant structure in vehicle mode in a stasis lock-like form began to loosen little by little, awakening at last for a part of fate that will skake every every human and Cybertronian down to every fiber and wire of their being and chassis for all of time.

* * *

><p>First chapter done! Please read and review, and if you find any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. Improving will only make this story get better and better. Chapter 2 is still in rewrite right now, but will be up soon. Catch you all later!<p> 


	3. The Discovery of A New and Old Friend

Alright, then, Ch. 2 of my Transformers: Animated story! And in this one, let's just say that a frienship is going to be totally to turned around forever! And thx to a favorite from Ruby650, ten energon treats to you! Now, on with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Tranformers: Animated. Just my fancharacters and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Animated<p>

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 2 – The Discovery of a New and Old Friend

Later that night, at the Detriot Harbor, Moisar and his motorcycle were leaning against a warehouse facing Lake Erie for it had the perfect view of the night sky because every night he would watch it with pure enjoyment, creating elaborate stories with the stars for him and his closest friend, for if it wasn't for his motorcycle, he would be all alone in the city without a friend in the world to care for him.

On this particular night, as he watched the stars twinkle up above, he said to his mechanical companion, "Isn't this perfect? Every night, when the stars come out, they come out in such a fashin that each night they seem to ve in some sort of different pattern each time."

"Oh, you are so totally right," a voice out of nowhere replied. "Moisar, how you can come up with this stuff is so cool."

Shooting up to his feet, Moisar looked around, searching up and down the walkway for the source of the voice. When he couldn't find the person, he called out, "Alright, whoever's there had better come out right now."

"I'm right here. Why would I come out of wherever I am?," the voice replied, sounding a little confused.

Listening to where the voice came from this time, the young man slowly turned around and looked behind him, only finding his bike sitting against the wall where he parked it and nobody else. Deciding to take a leap of faith, he put on the best straight face he could, took a deep breath, and asked, "Are you still there?"

"Of course. Where else would I go?," the voice answered, its location definitely coming from the bike.

For a few seconds, Moisar stood in complete dumbfoundment, not believing what he was comprehending. Was his bike, his pride and joy and his life, more than just a motorcycle but possibly one of the Autobots, the first Autobot, to arrive on the planet. Concerned, the machine decided to break the silence and asked her companion, "Moisar, is everything okay?"

Snapping out of his stillness, the young man sank down beside the bike, a hand on the side of his head, still not believing all of this. Propping up a knee, he lowered his arm and rested it on the leg joint and replied, "Yeah, it's just that I never would've thought that you would be able to talk. It's kinda blowing my mind just a bit. How did you do it?"

"Well, I was listening to your elaboration of the stars, and I guess that I got so happy that I wanted to complimented you that I just started to speak and it spilled out," the motorcycle answered, sounding if she was looking up at the stars herself.

Lifting his gaze to the sky, Moisar stared at the balls of gases, trying to figure out what to say next when he remembered his first thoughts of earlier, then decided to be cautious about what to say, then slowly began, the words coming out slow at first, "When I was trying to figure out things out earlier when you pulled be back into reality, a possible thought crossed my mind that maybe you might be from the planet the Autobots came from, maybe be an Autobot yourself."

As he was saying this, the motorcycle's memories began to come back to her, memories of her life back home on Cybertron, but somehow her memory of how she got on Earth was somehow a little fuzzy. Now it was her best friend's turn to snap her out of it by saying, "Hey, everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied, coming out of it. "I think you're right. Just now, as you were talking, I was starting to remember who I was before coming to this world. Everything that was a part of my history flashed through my processor, everything that I could possibly remember."

After thinking some more and listening to what his companion had to say, he compiled a few ideas, then one came to mind that just might be able to help out his old friend.

"I just thought of something," Moisar suggested, getting up. "If you really are an Autobot, then maybe, just maybe, you can transform into your standing mode, or whatever it's called."

"You mean my alt mode?," the bike clarified. "Well, I guess that I could give it a try."

"Hey, if we don't at least try, how will we ever know that you can?," the young man asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Huh. You got a point there," she replied, giggling a little.

Pushing off the wall, she wheeled herself into the middle of the walkway, feeling a little nervous at first, but ready all the same to finally be able to walk around for the first time in stellar cycles. After a few nanokliks of preparation, she began, going little by little, after all, being stuck in vehicle mode for so long, her chassis was bound to be a little stiff. Either way, going slow was the best option, for just as she was finally able to move her components, her entire chassis transformed at once, enabling her to stand in her alt for the first time in a long time. Oh, how good it felt to be free at last! As she looked herself over, her dark blue and pearl white paint job seemed to glow in the moonlight, making her look like she just rolled off the assembly line that very night.

Moisar, however, was completely dumbfounded by his best friend's new appearance. Never in his wildest imagination would he ever see anything as beautiful as her. Catching himself staring for too long, he quickly snapped out of it and said, "So now that we know you can change back and forth once again, what about weaponery? You've gotta have something to at least defend yourself with."

"Why wouldn't I?," she replied, smirking. "Watch this."

Placing one stabilizing servo behind the other, she, in somewhat of a split-nanoklik, squatted down and launched off the ground, sailing through the air in a graceful flip, at the same time, releasing two hilts on the underside of her gauntlets, sending them higher into the air as she turned right-side up while descending down to the ground. A couple of nanokliks later, she landed in a crouching position, head down and servos crossed as they easily caught the blade handles, activating the glowing solitarium of her Axiom Knives. Looking up, her optics held the gaze of pure determination.

Watching the performance end, the young man couldn't help but smile from end to ear, clearly impressed by the demonstration. Crossing his arms, he chuckled under his breath and said, "Well, I really wasn't expecting this quite of a show."

Relaxing a bit, the femmebot lowered her servos and smiled down at him, giggled herself and replied, "Well, I wasn't expecting to give an interesting performance. But if you liked it so much, just wait until you see what I can really do."

"Now don't overdo it to much," Moisar cautioned. "You don't want to pop a wire or something."

"Alright, alright," she agreed, deactivating the solitarium and returning the hilts to their proper hatches, then settling down next to the wall they were first leaning against. "Besides, it was going to be that one move. I just wanted to see if I still had it after not being able to move for that long."

"Apparently you still do," the young man observed, sitting down next to her. "Hopefully, the Autobots will be able to get you adjusted to what your life was before coming here."

"Yeah, maybe. Just maybe," she agreed, looking up at the sky.

A few minutes of silence passed, each of them either staring up at the stars or off into space, their thoughts about the night's events passing in front of either their eyes or optics. Remembering a question he wanted to ask earlier, Moisar broke the silence by asking, "So, I meant to ask this earlier, but I sort of forgot to ask. Do you by any chance remember what your name might be?."

An almost confused expression crossed the Cybertronian's faceplate, causing her to think for quite a while. Soon enough, her optics brightened a bit as it came back to her, the mane she cherished since the day she was protoformed. "Lightningray. My name is Lightningray."

* * *

><p>So another nice long chapter. So now, a new Autobot is on the scene but it won't be until Ch. 4 when all of our bots will meet each other face to face for the first time, and next chapter, you'll find out what exactly was in that spaceship that will soon endanger all of Detroit. Now to go work on typing Ch. 3 so I can go see Harry Potter die and save the world tomorrow! ^^! See you all later!<p> 


	4. An Unexpected Discovery

Back again, with another exciting chapter of my Tranformers fanfiction story! So, want to know exactly what happens in this chapter? Read on to find out!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers Animated. Just my fancharacters and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Animated<p>

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 3 – An Unexpected Discovery

Later that solar cycle, at the Autobot base made out of an old abandoned car factory, Rachet was hard at work, making the list of possible Autobots that were missing from Cybertron that could match the specfications of the motorcycle he examined earlier at the crash site. After a few long megacycles later, getting as far as he could, Optimus came in, being followed by Prowl, to see how much progress had been made since returing home.

"Okay, what exactly did you find out?," the youngbot leader inquired, coming up behind the war veteran and examining the results.

"Well, after combing file after file after file, I was only able to find five bots that meet the qualifications and description of the motorcycle," the medibot explained. Leaning back to let Optimus look through the details, he added, "I just then have to sift through these and narrow them down to at least one to two possible choices."

"And have you?," the red and blue mech asked.

"To answer your question, I've already elimnated one mech named Longdrive because his vehicle mode was too big to match the bike's size," Rachet almost half-snapped. "That means one of these four bots is here on this planet."

Giving a short nod, Optimus began looking through the remaining files, studying each one carefully to see if he could simplify the list down himself.

During this time, Prowl had been watching close behind, wondering how far this was going to go when the name of one femmebot caught his attention. He moved closer and read the details of the file, his optics filling up with memories of a fellow ninja-bot that he thought was lost along with his beloved mentor so long ago. Could it even be possible that she was here the entire time, safe and sound and not off-line on some distant planet? Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that both Optimus and Rachet were looking at him while he was reading. Sensing their optics on him, he looked up, stared for a nanoklik, cleared his audial sensor, leaned up, and looked up in the opposite direction. The other two bots looked at each other for a klik, wondering what was going on with the ninja-bot. After that awkward moment had passed, they returned to their project, and not a cycle later, Optimus's comm link clicked, in which he answered, "Optimus here. Anything to report?"

"Well, all we could determine was that something of this size is either alien or something a 'Con would pilot," Bumblebee answered. "It would really be helpful if we had the docbot here, ya know, since with all the knowledge he has on them, he could clarify what we can't."

"Alright, we'll be right there," the commanding mech sighing, signing off. "We'd better head back. Sounds like they need some help deciphering some parts."

With nods from the other two, they all transformed and headed back to the scene of the crash, never knowing what kind of evil they were about to discover had landed on the planet.

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived, night had fallen, which would have made it a bit harder for the bots to examine the wreckage, but with some of the police force that were still on the scene, had set up a few giant spotlights, suprisingly thanks to Bumblebee somehow. After the other three had transformed into their alt modes, all five mechs gathered around the busted-up ship, hoping to figure out its origins from simply the debris. As Rachet examined the hull, he came across its crest and had to do a double-take. It looked like the brand of the Decepticons, but it was somehow modified, like it was made to confuse others as to what it really was. Staring at it for a few megacycles, he tried to remember where he saw this same symbol, then it came back to him when he was in the Great War when news had circulated of a project the Decepticons led by Megatron himself of creating a branch of 'Cons that would be sent across the galaxy to other planets home to other Cybertronians and turn them over to the Decepticon cause, but was disbanded when the small team was sent into space for turning on their great leader and were sentenced to remain where they were sent for all of time. But now, he never thought that he come face to face with what his foe had created.<p>

Seeing that Rachet was focused on something, Bumblebee went over to see what might be troubling the docbot. Getting over to him, the minibot saw the brand and asked, "Odd-looking Decepticon brand. Did one of their glitch-heads make this as some sort of joke between them?"

"Well, if you think Megatron is that kind of glitch-head that can make this kind of joke, then go right on ahead and see how he feels about it," the medibot snapped, being pulled back to reality unexpectedly.

Instantly, the the black and yellow mech's expression changed from comedic hilarity to horrific dread and shock flashing across his optics. Seeing how terrified the youngbot got, Rachet sighed and said, "Look, sorry for scaring you, but this is something that could be worse than the worst Decepticon in Cybertronian history. I'm not saying that it is here on the this planet, but there is a good possibility that it will be."

"Uh, what exactly are you talking about, docbot?,"

Bulkhead asked, very confused.

"What I'm talking about is something Megatron created during the War that could've been the end of both us and the Decepticons altogether," the red and white mech explained.

"Rachet, what in Primus exactly are we dealing with here?," Optimus asked, his irritation clearly being heard.

"What we are dealing with here," the medibot answered, a dark expression crossing his optics. "Is possibly the Vampiricons."

* * *

><p>Oh, boy, here we go. Something more evil than Megatron himself on Earth now? What are the Autobots to do? Catch the next chapter to find out!<p> 


	5. An Old Friendship Remade

Chapter 4 has arrived! Now it's time for dark stories to be shared and an old friendship to be repaired and rekindled once again, but with who? (Hint: check last chapter.) Now, to the story!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers: Animated. Just my fancharacters and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Animated<p>

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 4 – An Old Friendship Remade

Later on, back at the Autobot base, all five mechs were gathered in the living room area, ready to hear what Rachet had to say about what he knew what kind of possible threat that they might soon be facing. After a few nanokliks of uneasy tension had passed, Prowl decided to break the silence and ask, "So, what are these Vampiricons?"

Looking at the ninja-bot, the red and white mech cleared his audial sensor, and began, "Well, it was back, long ago during the Great War, we were finally starting to make some headway of winning, and Megatron, wanting to make sure that he would succeed no matter what in winning, so he came up with a scheme to steal some of the protoforms that w had stored at the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, come to think of it almost all of them, and used them to create a covert army of of stealth-cons intending for them to infiltrate Cybertron and the other planets and crush it from within. Through some sort of advanced science experience, he had created a spark that needed to be kept alive by the energy of other Cybertronians, even machines if they were desperate enough and not near a more suitable source. Luckily, we had an unknown bot in the inside that could get this information or we wouldn't be sitting here right this klik. Well, anyway, we were never really counting on it really working, but to our realization, he had done it, but it also failed horribly, only being able to create a few. That's when we were starting to get worried, but somehow we got another stroke of luck when they actually turned on Megatron and wanted Cybertron for themselves and crush everything and every 'bot and 'Con that got in their way. By now, you could probably guess that he was pretty furious that his creations weren't going to follow his command, so he had them drained of power and sent off in different directions so that they would be forgotton in the stars. But now, I guess that isn't the case."

"So, long story short, Megatron created a new race of 'Cons, they betray him, so he jets them off into space and acts like he never made them in the first place?," Bumblebee simplified.

"Eh, more or less," the medibot agreed.

"If you're right, and one of them has landed on this planet, how do you suggest that we stop it?," Optimus inquired, asking the all too important question.

Hunching over and rubbing his faceplate for a few kliks, Rachet sighed in disgruntlement and replied, "Unfortunately, without knowing which one that was in the ship, I won't be able to figure out the best course of action to take."

But remembering the young man that was there before they even showed up might have seen something that just might give him the key to planning the right way to stopping the new evil before anything really bad could possibly happen.

"But I do know somebody, at least, meeting him for the first time today," the old bot suggested. "There was a young man that was on the motorcycle that I was examining at the crash site earlier that might have seen the 'Con escape from the wreckage and to where it escaped to."

Considering what the wizened bot had to suggest, the youngbot leader concluded that finding him would be the only way of moving forward in the investigation.

"Very well," Optimus agreed. "If we find him, we'll also find that bike and be able to get a better inspection of it and find out who it is exactly. But tomorrow, when we can start again and cover more area."

With nods from the others, they each split to their respective rooms for a good night's charge and prepare for the next solar cycle's discoveries.

* * *

><p>The next solar cycle, the Autobots were in two-bot teams, except for Prowl on his own to cover area more quickly, to try and search for Moisar and his Cybertronian motorcycle to see if he could help them find the loos Vampiricon in the Detroit streets to stop him once and once alone.<p>

Prowl, having been going across dozens of rooftops to get an aerial view of the city, almost decided to go at it in vehicle mode when he quickly noticed the young man that Rachtet had described to him earlier moving far very fast before he had a chance to shift modes and go after them. But determined not to lose sight of the target, he quickly launced himself off the roof, transformed into vehicle mode, and sped off after the two, at the same time comm-linked Prime and said, "Optimus, I'm on their trail, heading east toward Sumdac Tower."

"Copy that," the red and blue mech, also in vehicle mode, acknowledged. "Rachet and I are on our way there now to meet Bulkhead and Bumblebee now. Keep following them and we'll meet up with you and them there."

"Very well," the ninja-bot agreed, speeding up a bit to keep in sight with both organic and machine.

Not soon enough, all three were closing in on Sumdac Tower, the leading robotics manufacturing company in the world. And not too far away, the other Autobots were seen coming their way, creating a barrier to block the duo in to hopefully gain their assistance without causing too much trouble or friction between them.

Nearby in the Tower, Sari Sumdac, daughter of Issac Sumdac, the leading robotics expert, was up in her room when she recognized the familiar sounds of her Cybertronian companions. She quickly rushed to her huge bay window and looked down and saw what was happening, and was in the elevator, heading down to investigate herself.

Outside, it only had been what seemed as a few moments as the Autobots had formed a circle around Moisar and Lightningray to stop them in their tracks. Seeing that he was being cornered on all sides, he quickly pulled the motorcycle around in an arc and came to a stop, well mostly by the femmebot, and got off as the mechs shifted into their alt modes.

"Alright, now what's the big deal stopping me in the middle of the road like this?," the dark silver-haired boy demanded. "I haven't done anything wrong and I wasn't off to do anything that will break the law."

"It's not that at all," Optimus tried to reason. "We were looking for you, actually. We need your help in our investigation of the crash yesterday."

"My help? For what exactly?," the young man clarified.

"If you saw anything come out, or should I say escape, from the wreckage," Rachet answered, his short temper quietly heard.

"Escaped? What escaped?," a voice was heard behind Bumblebee.

The mini-bot quickly whipped around and saw his best friend Sari standing behind him, the look of excited anticipation and curiosity spread across her face.

"Sari, what are you doing here?," the yellow and black mech asked, surprised.

"I saw you guys coming from my room and wanted to come see why you were here," she replied happily.

But when she spotted Moisar, she quickly broke into the circle, ran right up to him and almost squealed, "Moisar, is that you? I thought you left town months ago like you said you were!"

"Well, things don't always go like you want it to," he replied, kneeling down to her level and smiling. "Found out that I had quite a bit of unfinished business left to take care of."

"Hey, at least then there's still time for all of us to hang out sometime," the little girl suggested.

"That may have to wait, Sari," the red and blue mech interjected. "We're in the middle of an important case."

"Ooooohh, even better," she awed, jumping at the chance. "What do ya got, huh?"

"Well, that's actually what we're trying to find out," Bulkhead replied. "That's why we surrounded your friend to ask if he could help.

"That is," Bumblebee added skeptically. "If he will be able to."

"Hey," the young man countered. "Don't sell me short. I can help, but I don't know if it'll help really."

"It may be all that can be used to solve our dilemma," the youngbot leader convinced. "Can you?"

For a few seconds, Moisar's eyes darted around as he thought as he thought about the proposition. Taking another decision to decide, he looked up at Optimus and replied, "Alright, I'll help. But like I said, I don't know if it's really going to help any."

"So as long as you can, it's all that matters," Optimus agreed. "Now, in order for you to help us, we're going to need to head to our base to get a better understanding of what you might know."

"Well, then, lead the way," the black trenchcoat-clad boy said, getting back on Lightningray.

With a nod, the red and blue mech shifted into vehicle mode, followed suit by the others, and took off in the direction of the plant. Motioning to Sari to get on, Moisar said as the femmebot revved herself up a bit, "Come on. I've got a suprise for you once we get there."

Her already happy expression growing even more, the young girl clambered on behind and the motorcycle took off, bringing up the rear as they heading towards the direction of Autobot base.

* * *

><p>A while later, all six bots and both Moisar and Sari arrived at the old car plant to finally get to the bottom of the Autobots' investigation of the crash that happened just the day before. After getting inside, the five mechs shifted into their alt forms while the young ones got off the femmebot. Not wanting to waste a klik longer, Rachet turned to the long lost Cybertronian and said, "Now, if you don't mind, you can also get into your alt form now and quit this charade of yours before it starts getting really annoying."<p>

Getting a sheepish look on his face, the young man motioned to his life-long friend and said, "Go ahead, Light. You don't have to act like it's a huge secret to hide."

Turning her front wheel to him as if saying that she agreed with him, she shifted into her alt mode, which Rachet recognized as the only femmebot on his list of possible missing Autobots.

Having stayed silent since finding them, Prowl was both silently hoping and dreading that it was his long lost fellow student of his beloved master. When Lightningray had changed, it was as if his spark had wanted to shoot out of its chamber in complete and anticipated shock. He never would have thought that he would see her again after what happened at the Dojo so many stellar cycles ago.

After the last few servos locked into place, the blue and white femmebot looked at her fellow bots one by one, at last seeing something that tied her to her past, Moisar only had to look to see the surprised look on Sari's face to know that she really, really liked his suprise for her. But when Lightningray's optics fell on the ninja-bot mech, she almost did a double-take to make sure that she was seeing what she was really seeing. Stepping forward towards him, she said in a half-whispered tone, "Prowl, is that you? Is that really you?"

Only a few kliks of silence passed between them until they went to each other and threw their servos around each other, long lost friends having found each other at last.

"Oh, Prowl, I never thought I would see you again," the ninja-femmebot almost cried into her fellow ninja-bot's chestplate. "When the Dojo was attacked, I kept hoping that you would come back in your quest in time to help, but you never did, but I...I...can't remember the rest."

The black and gold mech didn't reply however, but held onto her tight, as if he didn't want to let to the one thing that connected him to the one and only happy time in his past. Only when did he realize that everybot, and the two young ones were watching, that he motioned for the both of them to move apart and to get back on track of their current situation. After a few more nano-kliks of awkward silence had passed, Optimus pressed on, directing to the communications area, and said, "Now, uh Moisar, is it? If you will follow me, we can get started with your description of what you saw at the wreckage when it hit."

Nodding in reply, the young man followed the Autobot teamleader over to where the red and blue mech was directed to, with the femmebot bringing up the rear, but was stopped by the medibot who told her, "Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me to get a full diagnostics and systems check after being stuck in one mode for so long."

"Can it wait?," Lightningray pleaded. "At least, until Moisar is done explaining what he knows?"

"He'll be fine with Prime," Rachet convinced, taking her by the upper servo and leading her out of the room. "The sooner it's done, the sooner it might explain why and how you ended up on this planet."

"Well, if you say so," the blue and white ninja-femmebot agreed, a hint of uncertainty heard in her voic as she went along with the old war-bot to sick bay to get checked over, with Prowl andSari not too far behind.

Watching his best friend leave, Moisar breathed a sigh of air, put on a brave face, then turned and faced Optimus, who asked him while pulling up the Cybertronian datanet, "Now, when you saw what came out of the debris, what exactly did it look like to you?"

Searching his memories of the previous day around that time, the young man lowered his head and closed his eyes to get a clear view of what he saw in his mind. Taking a several moments to compile his thoughts, he finally answered, "By what I remember, because during that time, it got away pretty fast, but I was still able to get a good glimpse of at least its face, which was semi-elongated, but with a broad chin, had piercing eyes, and somethng else that I can't remember, but I do remember that there was this power that was telling me to go away but get closer at the same time. I know that last part won't be much of help, but I thought it be best to say something about it anyways."

But it seemed like Prime didn't mind it, who was typing away, his optics darting around as he looked at page after page, but nothing really aligned to what Moisar had described, until a report popped up that looked similar to what Rachet told him in his explaination of who the Vampiricons were, and by the bot's detailed layout of the report, almost matched word for word for one 'Con as being the head of all that Megatron had created, and luckily there were a few photos in the report, and recognized the head Vampiricon by Moisar's description, then showed the young man by pointing him out and asked, "Is this what it looks like?"

The trenchcoat-claded boy took one look at what the youngbot leader was pointing at, started nodding quickly, and replied, "Yeah, that's him. But when I saw him yesterday, he was more like a shadow-like creature and not like he's pictured. Do you think he might have turned into something more than he was before?"

"Well, it's possible," the red and blue mech agreed. "But we'll have to get Rachet's opinion on it when we tell him of what we found out. Let's go find the others and tel them what we found out."

Nodding in reply, Moisar followed behind Optimus as the Autobot took the lead and headed to sick bay along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead to see how thing were going without them and to deliver the news of which Vampiricon was in Detroit.

* * *

><p>Ugh, cannot believe after writing all of that out on paper took me almost eleven pages and to type it out took me seven. Can somebody say cramp in my arm? Well, funny notes aside, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and can you believe it? Prowl and Lightningray, both students at the Dojo? Things are going to get a whole lot more interesting from here on out, that's for sure. Catch you next time, fellow T:A fans! Remember to r&amp;r, too!<p> 


	6. The DoubleCrossing Deal

…..Well, not really much to say about the delay. (Dangit, I rhymed again. ...Don't ask.) Either way, here we go, next chapter. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: We've been through this about a billion times, haven't we? Do not own Transformers: Animated. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Animated<p>

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 5-The Double-Crossing Deal

After finishing with the search on which Vampiricon had landed on Earth the day before Optimus, Moisar, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were headed to the med bay to join up with the others to discuss the findings, sepecially with Ratchet, to figure out the next step in finding where the enemy is located and stopping him before anything bad might happen. As they entered, they found Lightningray lying on the berth with the docbot examining her detail by detail, hoping to find clues as to how te femmebot ended up on the planet. While he was working he was explaining what he was finding, saying as the others filed in, "There's definitely some battle damage here and there. By the way you got it, you must have been in a serious fight before falling to the surface. Or at least thrown because there's no sign of atmospheric burn mark to suggest you fell from space."

Then noticing the youngobt leader and the others had arrived, the oldbot finished up and then asked Optimus, "Well, did you figure out who's here or not?"

"By what we discovered, and by what Moisar remembered, we concluded that it's possible it's the leader of the Vampiricons," the red and blue mech replied, a bit of uncertanity ringing in his voice.

"Then we're probably going to be in for a long and possibly dangerous endeavor," the red and white mech suggested. "The first Vampiricon that Megatron created was made tob e cruel, conniving, manipulative, and a true monster. If he is the one roaming the streets of Detroit, we could be facing an evil more destructive than all of the Decepticons combined."

"Whoah, and I thought just fighitng Lugnut and Blitzwing alone was destructive enough," Bulkhead pointed out. "If we do find him and we do get into a fight, it could mean the destruction of all of Detroit."

"Not if we find him as soon as possible," the young man proposed, thinking of something. "If he's been in space for so long, he would be at least very weak from not getting a good charge or getting the proper enegy source. Either way, if we were able to find him in a few days at least we can put him out of his long and unending misery and save the city a couple thousand dollars worth of damage."

"He's got a point there," Bumblebee agreed. "We've done enough damage while fighting the 'Cons and I don't think the mayor would want anymore destruction to the city."

"I would agree on that," the docbot added.

Then thinking of something, well more like remembering, Ratchet then muttered, "But if he syaed alive for that period of time, his unnatural spark must have gotten weak from not sustaning it, which means-"

"Which means what?," Prowl interrupted, catching the medibot talking to himself.

"Which means," the old warbot answered aloud, shooting a small glare at the black and gold ninjabot's way. "That he will probably be finding something or someone with the same spark matrix as he does or else his mech-made spark will burn out for good."

"Spark matrix? What's that?," Sari asked starting to get a little confused.

"It's what Megatron called the sparks that he made for the Vampiricons," Ratchet explained. "He designed them to stat in case the worst happened, he encoded them with a matching code that was somewhere out in space. They were picked at random, so they could either match somebot's natural spark or even maybe human DNA, if I remember that's its called. If I'm right about this, the Vampiricon will be trying to find his match as soon as he can so that he can absorb it and turn it into his new matrix."

"So in simple terms he would be roaming the streets right now, looking for his ideal match as fast as he can or else he'll die," Lightningray concluded in the simplest of terms.

"Eh, more or less," the red and white mech agreed.

"Then we better get moving," Optimus finally decided. "The sooner we find a trail, the more chances we get to stop him in the long run."

"Optimus," the young man piped up, remembering something else from the day before. "I think that we may have to search at night. When he emerged from the ship, the Vampiricon moved so fast into the shadow of a nearby alleyway I'm thinking that being so used to the darkness of space he might have developed a problem to the light, not being able to stand it at all after all this time."

"Which would make things a bit more difficult," the medibot pointed out, moving closer. "The Vampiricons were made to work more effienctly in the dark than in the light. Only being able to perform in the black of night would give him the upper advantage and only make it harder to find him."

"Not necessarily," Prowl suggested. "If we do find him during the night hours and also find where he's been using as a base, all we have to do is return the next day while the Vampiricon is hiding and jump him then."

"Yeah," the femmebot agreed leaning up and getting off the medical berth. "Take his weakness and use it as our advantage."

"Exactly," her fellow ninjabot clarified.

"Very well, then," the Autobot team leader concluded. "Tonight is approaching fast already. If we want to catch him, especially before tragedy strikes, it's got to be now. Sari, it's best if you stay here in case things take a turn for the worse. Moisar, both you and Lightningray are coming with us. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

With that, all six bots transformed and as the youg man was swinging his leg over to get on his best friend's vehicle mode, he saw his other friend's disappointed expression in which he smiled and said to the pink-haired girl, "Hey, what's with that look? I promise once we get back from this, I'll tell you every detail that happened so at least you won't be left out of the loop. Okay?"

Her sour look brightening up, Sari smiled big and replied, "Okay! Sounds perfect!"

Nodding in agreement, Moisar waved goodbye as he and the Autobots drove off in their search for the decrept vampire-typed mech.

* * *

><p>Deep below the Detroitian streets, in an underground storage unit under an old warehouse a huge communication station had been set up in the darkest reaches of the area made from the wreckage of the Vampiricon's ship and now he was typing on the console, going through connection signals that ran in and out of Detroit's airspace and finally found the one he was looking for and sent out a hailing frequency which was instantly answered by none other than the most feared Decepticon of all, Megatron. A scowl instantly appearing on the Decepticon leader's faceplate, he warned, "How you found this transmission frequency is of no importance but if you do not stop hailing it you will be hunted down and terminated on the spot."<p>

"And a warm greeting to you as well, Lord Megatron," the evil creation remarked back.

A few seconds of silent shock became the Decepticon on the screen, then composing himself yet did not show it, the Cybertronian traitor replied, "And here I thought that you were off-line or all this time."

"Oh, I've been very much alive, though I do not know of my fellow commrades," the first and last Vampiricon pointed out, hinting at the fact that the Decepticon leader split all of the creatures up and sent each one in a different direction. "The matrix you made for each of us lasted quite long, but for eternity. It's rather quite fascinating how my match is on the very same planet that you're on. Figures that even the great Megatron cannot run from his past."

Having to force himself from lashing out, the gray and red mech took the quick opportunity to change the subject. Having noticd that his once-great masterpiece was standing quite a bit back in the shadows, he asked, "Why, pray tell, are you standing so far back?"

"I'm afraid that's the problem, my lord," the former exhiled Decepticon explained. "Due to being stuck in the black night of space, it has somehow affected me and now my optics can't handle anything bright, such as the screen. That is why I am so far back. But we must press on with the matters at hand. I have a proposition to make."

"And what proposition might this be?," Megatron inquired getting both curious and wary at the same time.

Smirking evilly a bit, being thankful that his former leader couldn't see his faceplate, the Vampiricon answered, "It is that I wish to join back into the Decepticon cause, but not as the loyal servant that you're thinking that I'm going to be talking about. Since due to my little 'condition', there will be no way possible to make it to your base of operations. The one that I have set up here in the city shall serve as the base here for your plans. I shall run so that my search for a new spark will proceed much more quickly. Is it a mutal agreement?"

Several moments of silence passed as the dark leader considered the proposal, weighing the options very carefully. On the one servo having two bases would mean that he would have the upper advantage against those wretched Autobots and have more firepower to crush them. But on the other this could be nothing more than a trap that could turn ugly in his favor. Having made his decision, the leader replied, "Very well. I shall agree to this deal of yours. But if I even get a single hint that this is a trap I shall destroy the very spark I made for you myself. Understand?"

"To the letter, my liege," the diaboical work of old complied, making sure that his voice sounded the same.

"Then welcome back to the Decepticons...Powerdrain. As soon as you acquire your new spark matrix, report to me so that we can begin the conquest of this miserable plant and Cybertron."

With that, the monitor turned to snow which gave the former Vampiricon leader the chance to smile evilly in relief and add to himself, "Then feed off your spark, kill you then take control of everything for myself. Just as I have been planning ever since being banished so long ago."

* * *

><p>…..Oh, boy. Things are getting heated up, that's for sure. Next chap get ready for a serious battle and a discovery that's going to be a real shocker. Quick challenge: who do you think that the match is? Whoever gets it right gets free energon treats!<p> 


	7. A Horrific Turn of Events

…...I have absolutely no excuse as to why this chapter took almost forever to write and type up. None, whatsoever. But thanks to some wonderful inspiration and some thoughtful revision I am back into the swing of things! Let's go!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers Animated. Nope, sorry, not going to happen.

* * *

><p>Transformers Animated<p>

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 6-A Horrific Turn of Events

Later that evening the six Autobots and Moisar were out in the city scouring the streets for any sign or clue that the Vampiricon was in the area and would lead them to his hideout so that they could return the next day and put an end to him and any plans that he had for the city. Before they began the search Optimus had paired the group off into three teams: Ratchet and himself, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Moisar, and the two ninjabots last. Speaking of our two reacquainted friends. They were going across the rooftops taking in things from above but it seemed like they wer catching up than looking for a 'Con. But they both knew that they were on a mission and the time to reflect on their pasts would just have to wait. They decided to go back to the scene of the crash and hopefully pick up a trail from there. As both bots landed near the sight, the wreckage still there but blocked off to keep any passerbys from possibly getting hurt.

Walking over to it, they noticed that there was something odd about it: it looked like there was bits and pieces missing, as if somebody or somebot went scrounging through the unusable ship for what they needed. This new development concerned the two ninjabots but know for sure Bulkhead and Bumblebee were going to have to be called from their locaton to check things out since they were the only two bots that were at the scene all afternoon the last solar cycle. After Prowl comm linked the green and yellow mechs a few megakliks later had passed when their familiar sounds were heard coming down the long stretch of road. When they arrived, the young man stepped out of the mini-bot's vehicle mode to let the sometimes annoying loudmouth and the sensitive artist transform in their alt modes and get down to business. Once that was done, Lightningray gesturned to the wreck and asked, "Sorry to call you away from your own search but we wanted your opinion on something. If you can remember, is everything that belongs here still here?"

Walking around it to observe it from all sides the two friends looked at the destruction and after several kliks the former energon farmer surmised, "Well by what I can tell most of the interal components are missing, though it's just a few vid screens and a couple of communication antennas."

"And by the looks of it, a whole bunch of wiring and circuit boards too," the sarcastically-classified mech added, looking through the empty patches in the rubble. "With some outer panels that got picked up as well."

"Then that means someone or somebot is using those parts to build some sort of communication center," the black and gold bot calculated. "And since it's Cybertronian technology, it could only mean that the Vampiricon returned here last night after we left and gathered what he needed and returned to his makeshift base before anybody could see him."

"It definitely makes sense," the femmebot agreed. "And maybe he came back the same way he escaped. Moisar, which alley was it that he went down when you went to investigate the crash?"

Skimming over all the openings he recognized it and replied, "Uhh, oh, that one. It's the only one that I remember with that garbage bin near the entrance."

Heading inside the blue and white bot looked around for any signs of anything out of place. As far as she could tell there was nothing out of the ordinary but was then she remembered that the once-lost Autobot had an infrared system function that could help with their investigation. Remotely activating it the specially designed optic lenses that looked like a pair of blue-tinted techno glasses slid out from the metal band that went over her processor and quickly started scanning, easily picking up on the trail which was clearly overlapped. The villainous bot clearly used this sidepath to go back and forth from here. Calling behind her she informed, "I've got an energy signature that's going all over the place. By the readings they look a day old at best."

"Which means this is the definite trail we need to follow," Prowl concluded walking up next to his fellow ninjabot. "For the best way to about this both Lightningray and I will go by rooftop while you three search by ground. If we do come across him, we lay low and call for Prime and Ratchet for back-up. We do not want to get into something we can't get out of."

Every person and bot nodding in agreement the two stealth-bots quickly went above and scouted ahead while the yellow and green mechs plus the human were slowly moving down the backstreet trying their best to not draw attention to anyone, anything, or anybot that would be lurking in there. As she was looking from above the femmebot continued to scan the invisible trail, keeping track of how strong it was and how far it went. A little bit further up she was thrown for a curveball that she could only classify as planning very far ahead. At an intersection that laid a few yards out was filled with nothing but the Vampiricon's servosteps, meant to throw anybot off of his trail. Groaning a bit she commed her teammates, "Bad news. He figured that somebot might be searching for him. The crossing up ahead is severely treaded with his stabilizing servoprints. Things are going to get a bit more difficult for us."

"So, how are we supposed to find him now, exactly?," the mini-bot replied, clearly not happy about the development in the situation.

"In order to sucessfully obtain our goal we may have to split up again and take a different path," Prowl suggested. "Let's regroup and pair off to continue our search."

When the five met up with each other they separated each other into two groups of two and a group of one: Bumblebee with Bulkhead, Lightningray and Moisar, and Prowl on his own. Each of them agreeing to alert the others in case they spotted the target in question the teams went their separate ways. Taking the alley going right the human and femmebot were keeping their conversations to a bare minimum, hoping that they would get lucky on their end. However it was starting to look like a dead end when suddenly the sound of rusted metal opening further ahead caught their attention. Both of them took refuge behind a large dumpster, the Autobot peering over the top and the young man watching from the side. In the backstreet of a large abandoned warehouse across the street the oxidized hatch doors to the basement below swung open the two making a loud clang as they bounced on their hinges. A few seconds later the two saw a processor slowly appear above ground, scan the area, then come all the way out and shut the entrance to his underground lair. From where he could stand the organic could dimly make out the facialplate features that he recognized as the shadow he saw yesterday. Looking out of the corner of his eye at his friend he whispered as low as he could, "That's him, Light. That's the thing I saw escape the wreckage when the ship crashed."

"Are you sure, Moi?," the man's old friend clarified. "We need to be absolutely sure before we call the others."

"I am sure," the human affirmed. "That same feeling that I got when I approached the rubble is coming back and it's only getting worse."

"Alright, I believe you," the blue and white bot reassured. "Now that we know that it's him, it's time to get the others and get this done."

As she reached up to call the other five bots on her comm link when unexpectedly a loud bang and a crash came from their area, alerting the Vampiricon to that he wasn't alone. Turning his optics towards the sound's location the creation started making his way into the two's direction. Quickly ducking down the ninja-bot frantically called, "I have a visual on the target. Repeat, I have a visual on the target. And he is closing in fast. The sooner you can get here, the better!"

"Copy that," Prime acknowledged, he and Ratchet on their way with sirens blazing. "We're about five kliks from your location. Do not engage until we arrive."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do," Lightningray agreed, starting to feel a little afraid for both her and her best friend.

"Hang on, we're on our way," Bumblebee replied, hoping to give some support. "Just give us a couple of kliks!"

That giving her some hope the young bot wondered what had caused the distraction and figured it out when her gaze went to the young man who was shaking in absolute fear, a giant scrape going down the side of his head. Looking out of the corner of his eye at his old friend he wheezed, "Slipped on a glass bottle that flew out from under my foot and ht the wall behind us. Fell and hit my head against the dumpster and the ground."

Only nodding in respons the femmebot tensed up as she heard the enemy approach their hiding spot. The electrical cables that protruded from the villain's chassis drug along the gravel pavement, each twitching every so oftern as they felt fresh energon nearby. Just as he was about to discover the two a gold three-pronged shuriken came flying out of nowhere hitting the Vampiricon squarely in its chestplate. Taken by surprise Powerdrain watched as the weapon bounced back and landed in its master's servo, Prowl's look of determination to protect his fellow student of the Cyber Ninja Corps never wavering. The green and yellow mechs bringing up the rear the duo joined them to stand against the mechanized creature. Staring at the four Cybertronians and the one human the vampiric Decepticon made a quick scan to see if one of the four Autobots was his matching code but nothing even came close. Not even caring about the organic he was poised to attack when the last two members of Team Earth came up from behind, transformed into their alt modes, and readied themselves for a fight. Glancing behind him at the new arrivals he sneered to all of them, "So now five Autobots and one meat bag think they can stand against me, eh? I have to congratulate you on your boldness and bravery, but unfortunately I will have to destroy every bit of that when I drain the energy from your darkened hulls."

Without warning the monster lept at the group in front of him his appendages coiling around the loudmouth and the femmebot flinging them towards Optimus and Ratchet. Bumblebee landed in the street while Lightningray landed right in front of the medibot, her training instantly kicking back in. Straightening back up she was ready to fight. Brandishing and activating her Knives she dove into the fray, blocking a blow that was about to strike Moisar. Seeing what the ninja-bot did it make Powerdrain wonder what made her care about the scrawny thing so much. Seeing him distracted gave the black and gold mech his chance to deliver a strong kick that sent the abomination into the corner the machine/organic pair were hiding in megakliks ago. Starting to realize that he was losing the fight real quick the lab experiment growled, "It seems that you five are worthy opponents after all. Which means that we will be seeing each other real soon."

Using the cables he pulled himself up onto the roof behind him, at the same time on the sharp barbs forcefully whipped across the blue and white bot's right cheekplate giving her a nasty scratch. The force of it knocking her backwards it turned out to be the perfect distraction as the others rushed to see if she was okay while the Vampiricon escaped using his cloaking feature to make sure he didn't have one of them following him. As the creature was getting away the other bots were checking on their fellow Cybertronian as soon as she went down. Quickly getting annoyed the war veteran ordered, "Alright, everybot get back! How about letting me do my job without an audience hanging over me, thank you!"

Obeying the older bot the four other mechs backed up a few steps and let the red and white bot do his work. Checking the scrape over he surmised, "Well, sorry to say that without the right tools to fix that graze it's going to be permanent for a while."

"Doesn't matter to me," Lightningray brushed off, getting up and staring at the path of escape. "What matters is the abomination got away but we managed to find his lair. All we have to do now is watch it and wait for the right moment to strike."

"She's right," Bulkhead agreed, a bit hesitantly. "We still were able to discover where he's hiding so at least the plan's not totally lost."

"True," Prowl added. "We just have to come back and finish him off for good."

"Well, at least we've done all that we can for tonight," Prime summarized, walking out to the street. "Autobots, transform and roll on home."

Following the order the mechs and the femmebot shifted into their vehicle modes, Moisar quickly climbing aboard his best friend, and drove back to the plant for the night. Wathing the team disappear down the street Powerdrain pondered why they wanted to eliminate him so bad. Which brought his thoughts back to when the she-bot was defending the organic that was with the group. He figured that the two were connected in some sort of relationship, but how deep the affiliation went was going to have to be investigated. Decloaking himself he cast a glance down at his right servo and noticed that it was thinly streaked with lines of red liquid. Raising it closer to his faceplate his dark red optics studied the foreign substance with a slight interest. Deciding to take a risk the Vampiricon scanned the solution, and discovered to his horror, shock, and strangely wonderous surprise it was the matching code that he was desperately searching for to restabilize his spark matrix. Wondering where it came from a scene flashed across his memory core, showing the fleshling with the same red liquid on his person.

Now knowing who had what he needed the vampiric Decepticon returned to his subterranean hideou to start working on his much needed operation to save his very existance. Going to his computer he pulled up several schematics for a few machines to be built for the procedure. There was to be a lot of work done but not very much time to do it in.

* * *

><p>And there you go! Yes, that's right, Moisar is Powerdrain's match. Which makes things very interesting for future chapters! This is going be drawn out very long so it's going to be a few chapters before the first climax, which means there will be a couple of those. So keep your eyes peeled for future updates people! Catch you later!<p> 


	8. The Hidden Romance Reblooms

Hi all! Time for another chapter of my first Transformers: Animated fanfic! And please, grab a tissue because the first part of this will probably make you cry. Alrighty, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers Animated. Just my three ocs and my Cybertronian musical instrument. And anything else I create for this story.

Transformers: Animated

Finding One of Their Own

Ch. 7-The Hidden Romance Reblooms

About an hour and a half after the Autobots' confrontation with Powerdrain the six Cybertronians along with Moisar rolled into the plant Sari hearing them come in from the living area and rushed to meet them. Watching her friends pull to a stop and transform the young girl noticed her father's former employee get off of Lightningray a bit shook up and half of his face was covered in blood. Quickly getting worried and concerned she went over to him and asked, "Oh my gosh, Moisar! Are you okay? What happened?!"

"Whoah, whoah, easy Sari," the young man eased, rubbing the area above his injury. "For one, I'm doing just fine. Just a scrape to the head, nothing more. Two, we were able to manage to find the Vampiricon but unknowingly thanks to me he also discovered us. Good news is that we found his base so all we have to do is go back during the day and end him before something bad happens."

"Oh, well in that case the mission was a success in the end," the pink-haired child suggested.

A look of unease passed between the bots which ended with the femmebot wo informed, "However we managed to let him get away no thanks to those stupid barbs attached to those infernal cables that gave me a pretty good battle scar that's going to last for a while, that's for sure."

Seeing the indentation now the little girl was both shocked and impressed by it. Observing the expression the once missing Autobot added, "Once we do face him again I'm going to make sure that I repay him for it."

Almost everybot looking at her with a bit of a troubling look it was soon subsided when the young Sumdac changed the subject by suggesting," Well, before we can get to that how about we get Mr. Bloody Head to a doctor before he keels over from the lack of fluid getting to his brain."

"Sari, I'm fine," Moisar denied, trying to hide the signs of fatigue that were beginning to clearly show. "All I need is a good night's sleep and I'll be just-"

However, before he could finish his sentence the loss of blood had getten to the young man and he fell to his knees, getting weaker by the minute. Seeing that the situation he turned south Ratchet quickly transformed into vehicle mode and ordered, "Get him loaded up, stat! The sooner we get him to an infirmary the better chances he has of surviving!"

Helping him up the young lass managed to get him inside the medibot's transportational form, informing as she got in on the other side, "I'll call my dad on the way over and have him meet us there!," then all three were speeding off to the nearest medical center. As the docbot's sirens were fading away the femmebot continued to watch the entrance growing more worried by the nanoklik for her friend. Sensing her distress the ninjabot came up beside her and encouraged, "Don't worry, Ratchet will get him there in time. Just have faith that everything will be just fine."

"You're right," she agreed, turing her processor to look at her old friend. "I just can't believe that was injured that badly. He told me that he slipped on a glass bottle and hit his head on the dumpster we were hiding behind but I didn't take it seriously enough to get him out of there and to a hospital sooner."

"But still, your spark was in the right place to stay where you were," the black and gold bot reasoned, clearly seeing the misplaced student slipping into a false sense of denial. "If you had tried to escape he would have had the upper advantage and not waste a nanoklik killing Moisar and off-lining you."

His voice going a bit soft at the end Lightningray stared up into her fellow ninjabot's optics for a few kliks before looking away and walking out of the room. Watching her go the former rebel sighed in defeat then stalked off to his room for the night. The other three, who had observed the scene unfold, looked at each other with the same thought on their processors: what was the history between those two and just how deep does it go?

Later on that lunar cycle the spark-sick Autobot was up on the roof sitting on an air vent near Prowl's tree looking up at the stars keeping the traditional vigil even thought one of her closest friends wasn't there. AS she stared up into the sparkling sky the rediscovered Autobot sensed somebot come up and sit next to her not acknowledging and keeping the constant silence intact. Having scaled the tree and seeing his once-lost friend staring up into the night the former war protester climbed onto the top of the plant and sat next to her she not reacting to him joining her. Looking up into the atmosphere he tried to find the right words to start some sort of conversation when a sudden memory gave him the gumption he needed. Clearing his audio sensors he commented, "You know, this reminds me of when we were studying at the Dojo we would go up to the roof at night and you would always pull out your flutnia and play a song that would travel across the area and create this peace that would make the night so much better."

"Well, I'm glad that you can remember wonderful moments like that," the femmebot replied, still not looking at him. "However, for me, there's just so much that I can't recall from my past. And I really don't know if I want to remember it all."

Feeling like his spark was going to break from the comment the black and gold bot reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out the instrument in question, showed it to her and asked, "How do you know unless you at least try?"

Looking down at what he was holding the blue and white bot's faceplate lit up with wonder and surprise as she recognized one of her most prized possessions. Gently taking it into her servos she looked it over, slowly but surely recollecting the memories the object held. Fingering the keys a bit she inquired, "Where did you get this? How did I even lose this in the first place?"

"I found it on my berth after I came back from my quest and saw what had happened from the attack," Prowl explained. "I was going all over the place trying to find you when I came across my quarters and saw it lying there. It was then I knew that you were really gone and I would never see you again. I kept this to keep you memory alive and hope that we would be together again."

Listening to her old friend the femmebot couldn't help but smile and started to feel a little bit better. Deciding to play a few notes she unfolded the device, pressed a button that expanded the instrument to its proper size, lifted it up to her lipplates and pressed a couple of keys, the end result being a strange note that wasn't what she was wanting. Getting a disgruntled look Lightningray looked down at her returned possession, saw that she was pressing the wrong interval and corrected it, then lifted it back up and tried again this time a beautiful note came through. Smiling in success she started into an improvised song, simply playing random notes that slowly turned into a recognizable tune that the mech distinguished as the one she played the lunar cycle before he left for his quest. It was also the same cycle that the two had confessed tehir hidden love for one another. Hopefully history could repeat itself for the both of them tonight. As she finished the song the femmebot lowered the device and stared at it like she was going to lose it again and said, "I never thought that I would see this again after I made the decision to leave it behind to go to wherever it was I went to. This is probably going to be one of the happiest moments of my life. And there was something else while I was remembering how to play that melody. It was the memory of us telling each other of how we felt for one another."

"You do?," he clarified with a bit of a surprised tone to his voice. "You really remember?"

"Yes, I do," the blue and white bot replied with growing enthusiasm. "It's so clear now. I played that same song, you put your servo around me while I looked up at you, then you looked down at me. A nanoklik passed before our lipplates touched and we shared our first kiss. It was the moment we both wanted for so long but neither of us knew how to confess it. Only when we found out the next solar cycle that you were being assigned to go on that quest that we had told one another at just the right time. It was last time we saw each other before, before..."

Seeing that she was starting to struggle with her corrupted memory files Prowl pulled her close telling his lost love that she didn't have to remember anymore that night. Feeling the comfort ebb into her the femmebot moved into the hug and tightly held onto him as if he was going to leave that klik and disappear forever. Huddled together they stayed in that position for a few megacycles starting up into the stars and not saying a word. Shortly after about two in the morning the finally separated and looked at each other the mech placing a servo on her scarred cheekplate, stroking the scratch that had been dealt to her the previous night. Closing her optics at the touch she felt the feeling of her guilt and false denial fading away from her now cleared processor. Taking his servo away the black and gold bot got off the vent and helped his fellow student down to the roof, pulling her close again and placing a slow kiss on her metal lips. Getting the notion that this was coming Lightningray returned it without hesitation knowing that he would always be there for her in times like this. Breaking the embrace the two headed back down into the plant and to the extra room set up for the organic/robotic duo to use for the time being. Being careful not to make any noise the former missing Autobot opened the door, stepped inside and whispered, "Good night, Prowl."

Smiling and shaking his processor the ninjabot gave her another kiss and corrected, "Good morning, Light," then walked back to his quarters leaving the once lost Cybertronian caught off-guard. Amused at his little joke she closed the door and went into recharge knowing that everything would be alright. For now.

A few day s had passed since the altercation and Powerdrain had been hard at work contructiong the machine needed to save his artificial spark from dying out and ending his existance. Following the blueprints as quickly and efficiently as possible he finished with no hiccups and no system flaws. The Vampiricon knew that he had to get it right the first time or else it was all over for the evil creation. Once he had finished cleaning up and double-checking the diagnostics to make absolutely sure that the next phase of his plan could be executed the cruel invention turned to his communication center and hailed his creator. A few nanokliks later Megatron appeared on the screen and commanded, "Status report, Powerdrain. Have you restored your spark matrix?"

"Not yet, my lord," the vampiric Decepticon answered, bowing at the same time. "But I have discovered my match a few lunar cycles ago and I'm prepared to capture and perform the operation immediately."

"Then proceed," the number one enemy of the Autobots directed. "The sooner you are at a one hundred percent performance level the faster my plans of destroying the Autobots on this planet and then taking it over. Report as soon as the procedure is completed."

"As you wish, master," the once prized experiment complied, ending the transmission feed.

After the display had faded to black the mech's faceplate quickly scowled as he thought, "Not before I get the first opportunity to off-line you and get my revenge for what you did to me and my brothers so many stellar cycles ago."

Performing another systems check the monster was ready to proceed with his schemess, never knowing the future pain and suffering he would soon be inflicting. And most certainly the loss that would come right after.

During those few days Moisar was stuck in the hospital being treated for his severe concussion he had sustained during the confrontation with Powerdrain. After being rushed to the hospital by Ratchet, Sari hitching a ride along the way, the three had arrived minutes later with the humans clambering out and heading inside. Seeing that her friend was being seen by a doctor the young girl called her father to inform him of the situation to which the elder Sumdac told his daughter that he would be right there. It wasn't long after when the young man was placed into a room that the professor arrived, met up with his child, then headed up to see the patient. Entering they saw him hooked up to a few machines, an IV drip, and a blood transfusion drip. Noticing movemen coming through the door the former employee looked to see who it was and was surprised to see his past employer entering. Smiling he said, "Huh, I never thought that we would cross paths with each other since resigning, sir."

"Neither did I," Sumdac agreed, approaching the side of the bed. "But when Sari told me that you had been hurt in an accident I knew that you were going to need my support along with her's."

"Well, thanks for coming," Moisar replied, feeling appreciated by the comment. "Even though I won't be in here for long it feels good to know that I've got people to rely on alongside my best friend. Who I'm sure is worrying to absolute extremes for me right about now."

Seeing the confused expression that the robotics genius was making the silver-haired gentlemen explained, "Do you remember the motorcycle I rode to and from work every day? Well, it turns out that she's actually an Autobot who crash landed here a long time ago. And she is quite the fighter."

"Oh my, that is quite the discovery," Sumdac commented, certainly blown away by the information. "You know I always had a feeling that there was something special about that bike. I guess even a rare find in a junkyard could turn into a greater surprise."

Nodding in agreement the injured patient responded, at the same time getting a bit more tired than usual, "Oh, it was a definite surprise. Even though it's only been just a couple of days since we've known the truth I've got a good feeling that there are going to be a lot more marvels on the way."

Having noticed the drowsy tone in his voice the professor figured that it was time to leave and let the younger scientist rest for the night. Taking Sari's hand her father farewelled, "Well, it's getting late and I'm sure you need to get some rest. We'll be sure to stop by tomorrow and see how you are doing."

"And I'll be sure to tell the others how you're doing!," Sari added as the two walked out the door, turning the light off at the same time.

Listening to the door click shut Moisar got a bit more comfortable then stared up at the ceiling while fighting to keep his drooping eyelids from closing. However he had lost his battle and succumbed to sleep, his dreams dark and black with the same image of the monster torturing his closest companion to no end. Wanting to wake up and shake the vision from his memory he couldn't due to some strange power that held him in his slumber. As hard as he tried all the young man could do was watch his beloved ride die a slow, horrible death.

On the same day Powerdrain completed his machine Moisar was released from the hospital late that afternoon his concussion having healed to the point where it wasn't going to affect his everyday life. Calling Lightningray he told her what was going on and would be walking back to the plant as per doctor's orders. Taking of at a slow but a brisk pace he headed to the plant enjoying the sunset as he walked along the sidewalk. It wasn't long before darkness settled across the city and the night life came alive. While he trekked aong he had wondered whether or not he was going the right way and his suspicions were correct when he found himself in an area of town that was unfamiliar to him. Looking around a few minutes he groaned in frustration, pulled out his phone and called his bike's comm link, waiting a few seconds before saying, "Hey, Light. Yeah, I've apparently gotten myself lost on the way back to the plant. Could you come and pick me up as quick as you can?"

"I'm on my way, Moisar," Lightningray assured. "We've got your location pinpointed and I should be there soon. Just hang tight and I'll be right there."

Hearing the line go dead Moisar tucked his phone back into his jacket then stood around waiting for his closest friend to arrive. As time passed by he was starting to feela bit unnerved by something but couldn't tell what it was. And it quickly continued to grow worse and worse every minute. Yet strange as it was the feeling was oddly familiar. It was like the feeling he got the last time he saw...the Decepticon that almost got him a few days ago. Quickly getting scared the young man looked around and started to fear that the machine was lying in wait, hoping for him to walk by and snatch him out of the blue.

And it couldn't be more true, for in fact Powerdrain was out in the alleys scouring for his prey everywhere and hoping to strike it lucky. Using the blood sample and a tracking device it wasn't long before he had a trail to go by. Combing through the back roads, keeping to the darkness as much as possible, he slowly got closer and closer to his target. Trekking through another alleyway he caught a dark glimpse of silver-gray in his optics and doubled back, recognizing his prey after a few moments. Seeing success only a few feet away the Vampiricon crept forward ready to strike when a blue electrical shot collided with his chestplate making him crash into the shadowed street.

Not expecting the shot as well Moisar ducked down then looked around to see who had fired and saw that it was Lightningray who had arrived and had seen Powerdrain approaching. Relieved to see his old friend the human got up and ran behind her while she kept her optics trained on the enemy while pointing one of her Knives at him. Recovering from the attack Powerdrain stood up and growled in annoyance, snarling at the femmebot, "How dare you block me from my prey. Just what is it about it that makes you care about it so much?"

"You want to know what makes me care about _him_?," Lightningray answered, popping out her other Knife then attached both ends and extended the handles to create a bo staff. "Fine, I'll tell you why. He's my best friend in the whole world. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be with my fellow Autobots today. Now, we're leaving whether you like it or not. But if you try to stop us I will have to stop you."

"You stop me? Now this is something I would love to see," Powerdrain sneered with a strange, evil grin that borderlined on the playful. "Well then, I accept your challenge. But to warn you, once I win there will be nothing but pain and suffering for you for a long, long time."

Quickly snapping his cables Powerdrain charged and flung them forward, hoping to ensnare her and make this quick. Maneuvering her staff back Lightningray told Moisar, "Quick, head out to the main street and wait for me there. I'll be out behind you as fast as I can," to which he complied and ducked out just as she brought her weapon back forward and blocked the attack. Pushing it off she ducked down and swiped at the Vampiricon's stabilizing servos hoping to off-balance him but he managed to sidestep and get her in the backplate, making her tumble to the ground. Quickly getting back up before Powerdrain had a chance to attack her a second time in a row Lightningray broke away and scaled a couple of walls gaining enough height to fly overhead and slash the monster in his backplate as a form of repayment.

Screeching in pain the Vampiricon crouched to the ground while the ninjabot landed in front of him, seeing that she had a chance to get away. Returning her weapons to normal Lightningray made a break for it, holstering the Knives at the same time, transforming into her vehicle mode and rolling out into the lit street only stopping for a moment to let Moisar climb on then speeding off for the plant. Regaining a bit of his strength Powerdrain sat up on one lower rotator joint and checked his energon level cursing, "I can't keep fighting those aggervating Autobots at every turn just to secure my prize. I have to get that human tonight or else it's the end of my spark."

Taking out the tracker and reading the the fast moving coordinates he then sneered, "But to think that they can outrun me is a very big mistake. And I will make do on my promise of bringing pain and turmoil that will leave a scar that no medi-con can fix. A permanent, aching scar that will haunt for mellinia."

And there you have it! So the next chapter will be one of the big ones where everything changes. On a side note, the Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters episode "Thirst" is probably one of my favorite episodes ever and not because it reminds me of my original race of Decepticons. But come on. Terrorcons? How messed up is that? Plus a quick favor: if anyone knows the Cybertronian term for a knee can you please let me know so I can the term that I have now? It would be much appreciated. So until next time my fellow Transformers fans!


End file.
